


Pocztówka z Minnesoty

by juana_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo nie pisze listów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocztówka z Minnesoty

**Author's Note:**

> spoilery do 2.10
> 
> tekst napisany na fikaton 4 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

1.

Jo przysyła kartki.

Czasami są to pocztówki z zachodem słońca, kaktusami, ośnieżonymi górami, jeziorem, albo z wielkomiejskimi drapaczami chmur. Ellen lubi te kartki. Wie wtedy, gdzie Jo jest i czy mieszka w pobliżu jakiś znajomy łowca. Na wszelki wypadek.

Czasami są to kartki ze śmiesznymi rysunkami, urodzinowymi tortami, albo tandetnymi imieninowymi kwiatkami. Ellen nie lubi tych kartek. Są neutralne i nie przynoszą żadnych konkretnych informacji.

Czasami kartki przychodzą w kopertach. Zielonych, niebieskich, różowych, żółtych, czasem czarnych. Tylko białe nigdy nie nadchodzą. Odbierając pocztę, Ellen oddycha wtedy z ulgą i wypuszcza wstrzymywane bezwiednie powietrze.

2.

Jo nie pisze listów.

Czasami próbuje napisać. Otwiera notes i między stronami o wilkołakach a tymi o odmieńcach zaczyna pisać. O tym, jak się czuje, na co polowała ostatnio, jak jej poszło, kogo poznała. Kiedy jest w połowie drugiej strony, zatrzymuje nagle dłoń i długopis zawisa centymetr nad notesem. Wyrywa kartkę i wyrzuca ją do kosza, a notes chowa do plecaka.

Czasami próbuje napisać, ale to zawsze kończy się tak samo. Kupuje kartkę z jakąś miejscową atrakcją i jeszcze raz siada do pisania. Nie pisze wiele. Streszcza się, w kilku wypranych z emocji zdaniach informuje, że ma się dobrze i zamierza wyjechać z tej dziury najpóźniej za cztery dni.

Czasami chciałaby napisać coś więcej, ale kiedy myśli zaczynają układać się w słowa, Jo się boi i kartka ląduje w koszu. Trzy zdania na pocztówce nie wyrażają niczego i Jo myśli, że tak powinno być, bo ma robotę, a na tęsknotę będzie czas innym razem. Kartkę wysyła godzinę przed wyjazdem z miasta.


End file.
